Dulce y Truco
by Elie G.S
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el dulce y los trucos no podían mezclarse? Kanon nos dará un claro ejemplo de que sí es posible. -OneShot - PostHalloween -


**Dulce y Truco**  
.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y los dorados no me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo en mis historias como mera entretención._

* * *

.

La ducha había estado perfecto para él, lo había relajado de sobremanera y ahora con Kiki durmiendo podía acostarse en su cómoda cama y leer de una buena vez el libro que Camus le había prestado hacía meses y que no había podido acabar por falta de tiempo. Se secó un poco el cabello y lo recogió completo por sobre su cabeza en una especie de moño algo extraño, cayéndole algunos mechones cerca de su cara, mientras gotitas de agua estilaban de ellos y caía en su piel dando una sensación agradable.

Las obligaciones del santuario y el entrenamiento de Kiki lo tenían con poco tiempo libre, incluso no había tenido tiempo ni para atender a Kanon, pues llevaba enojado con él desde el día de Halloween en la tarde luego de una de sus tantas bromas, y eso hacía más o menos unas dos semanas atrás, aun así lo extrañaba y no había tenido la oportunidad siquiera en hablar del tema, aun cuando el gemelo hubo tratado arduamente todo este tiempo. Mu suspiró y sonrió ante el hecho de encontrarse pensando en el mayor de sus pesadillas y aunque fuera un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo, sus travesuras y su descarada forma de ser lo hacían sentirse vivo y feliz.

El sonido de unas piedras estallarse y rodar una a una sobre el techo del templo lo hizo volver a la realidad, espero concentrándose en sentir a alguno de sus compañeros, pero no sentía ningún cosmos cerca, además se había asegurado de que Kiki dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua, esperó pacientemente por otro sonido y al no obtener ninguno más, se acomodó mejor en la cama arropándose hasta el pecho con el libro sobre él para retomar su lectura. El sonido de otra piedra rodar por el techo lo hizo respingar sobre su cama, se quitó las mantas rápidamente y se bajó de ella dispuesto a acabar con ese molesto sonido. Se puso su ropa normal sin ajustarse la prenda superior con su Cinto y salió en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera interrumpiendo su añorado momento de descanso.

Salió al pórtico del templo y miró por ambos lados, sin encontrar ni un alma por ahí cerca, se fue hacía los extremos de la imponente construcción, mirando nuevamente en ambas direcciones, sin encontrar algo que realmente fuera el causante de aquellos fastidiosos sonidos, ya cansado de todo esto se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada para ingresar a su templo, mas nuevamente escuchó rodar una piedra y caer detrás de él, pegó un saltito y pensó en girarse para subir al techo del templo, bueno, por lo menos eso era la idea principal, en cambio a eso, unas manos lo agarraron fuerte por la espalda, sujetando sus brazos y tapando su boca. Mu abrió los ojos e intentó zafarse pero los brazos eran más fuertes que él, haciéndose imposible soltarse siquiera, pero no se daría por vencido así como así, le daría la pelea que se merecía, así que empezó a moverse de forma más brusca, intentando patearlo e incluso morderlo, cuando sintió un cálido aliento en su oído.

-No te resistas – dijo fingiendo su voz, Mu se quedó estático, tratando de reconocer a su captor – dulce y truco – intentó nuevamente fingir su voz pero comenzó a reír haciendo que el lemuriano lo reconociera de inmediato relajando los músculos y liberándose luego de eso.

-¡Kanon!, ¡Eres un...!, ¡Me has dado un susto! – gritó Mu mientras traba de golpearlo, pero Kanon se protegía con sus brazos sin dejar de reírse.

La risa a carcajada duró un poco más, igual que los insultos del pelilila y sus intentos por golpearlo, solo se acabaron cuando vio a un colérico Mu desistir y dar media vuelta para entrar a Aries, lo siguió lo más rápido posible pero algo se lo impidió justo en el marco de entrada, golpeándose el rostro de lleno con algo transparente pero sólido.

-¡Mu, por favor!, ¡fue sólo una broma! – Gritó Kanon, desde la entrada viendo como Mu se sentaba en el sofá y leía el grueso libro, ignorándolo - ¡no es para tanto!, ¡Hace días que no te veo, no puedes culparme!

» ¡No me ignores!, ¡por favor, quita el muro! – Gritó el griego mientras golpeaba el muro tratando de llamar la atención del carnero, pero no concibió el hecho que el muro devolvía los ataques - ¡Ogh! ¡Me lleva...! ¡Muy bien Mu, ya tuve mi merecido, ahora déjame entrar!, ¡está comenzando hacer frío!

-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes! – cambió la página del libro con cuidado sin mirar al griego que estaba apoyado en el invisible muro.

-¡Vamos borreguito sólo era una broma de Halloween!, ¡No seas testarudo! – Mu seguía sin ponerle atención - ¡¿cómo pretendes que regrese a mi templo?!

-¡Si tienes el ingenio para hacer este tipo de bromas, lo tendrás para volver a Géminis! – el pelilila quitó sus ojos del libro y se fijó en el peli azul que estaba en la entrada, mirándolo desafiante.

-Genial... – Suspiró desganado, tendría que utilizar el plan B - ¡Mu, sólo venía a entregarte estos dulces, por lo del otro día! – Dijo mostrando una bolsita decorada con una cantidad considerable de chocolates, dulces de leche, gomitas, etc. Vio al menor dudar y volver a su lectura. Por la mente de Kanon se maquineaba otra idea, sonrió ampliamente y se propuso a dar marcha a su maléfico plan, si él no podía pasar, haría que Mu lo hiciera.

» ¡Mira cuantos dulces y este es de fresas! – Dijo echándose un dulce a la boca, saboreando sonoramente - ¡Pero qué suerte, un chocolate con almendras! ¡mmmmm... Delicioso! – Mu por su lado hacia lo imposible para no mirar al gemelo, sólo escuchar la exagerada forma de saborear esos dulces hacia que se le hiciera agua la boca.

» ¡Un caramelo de mora y yogurt, dioses!, ¡¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar uno de este sabor?! ¡Y creo que era el único! – Kanon sabía a la perfección lo mucho que al pelilila le gustaban los dulces y más aún aquellos con yogurt. Su plan de tortura era todo un éxito, un empujoncito más y tendría al ariano afuera con él en un dos por tres.

Mu por su lado no pudo soportar no ver lo que Kanon estaba haciendo, si seguía así se comería todos los dulces y se quedaría con todas las ganas de probar uno. Sin embargo la terquedad es lo que precede a un Aries, así que decidió ir a su habitación para quitarse la tentación y no ver más a Kanon haciendo más de sus tonterías, ¡ya vería ese, esta vez no le volvería dirigir ni la mirada!. Caminando con paso elegante se encaminó a su habitación dejando el libro en el sofá, y para cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta escuchó un crujido, se quedó quieto esperando que fuese su imaginación, pero para su mala suerte escuchó otro, luego otro y otro. Mu cerró fuertemente los ojos y se fue furioso y decidido a la entrada.

-¡Kanon!, ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no mastiques esos dulces?! – estaba furioso, si había algo que le molestaba más que las bromas de Kanon, era que masticaran los caramelos, para él esos dulces sólo podías saborearlos y disolverlos en tu boca llenándote de a poco con el dulce sabor.

Había juntado sus tilaks en su frente, mientras regañaba a Kanon como a un bebé, mientras este seguía masticando haciendo pequeños craks en su boca, sonriendo satisfecho y de manera burlona. Ahora que había conseguido lo que quería tomó a Mu de la cintura y lo atrajo hasta él, sintiendo el calor del lemuriano traspasar hasta su cuerpo, había extrañado tenerlo de esa manera, tan juntos, sentir la esbelta espalda del carnero.

-¡No me vengas con éstas cosas Kanon, aún estoy enojado contigo! – Las manos de Mu intentaban quitar al gemelo al igual que un gato desiste de meterse al agua, haciéndosele difícil pues este parecía estar fundido a él. Kanon sacó otro dulce de la bolsa y se lo colocó en frente a Mu, este sin poder evitarlo intentó quitárselo de las manos, más la agilidad y la estatura del griego hacían un poco difícil la tarea.

-Si lo quieres, debes quitármelo – y colocó la gomita entre sus dientes, mientras sonreía y movía sus cejas, como incentivándolo. Mu no supo que hacer, su mente le decía que le aventara un golpe en la cara y lo dejará afuera toda la noche, pero su corazón le decía que se acercara y tomará lo que era suyo.

Por esta vez decidió seguir a su corazón, se fue acercando despacio, después de todo estábamos hablando de Kanon de Géminis y eso significaba llevarse las cosas con cuidado. Se colocó de puntillas y ladeo un poco su cabeza con la misma lentitud buscando la mejor forma de quitarle el dulce, su respiración era pausada al igual que la del gemelo, pero sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente, acortó pronto la distancia mordiendo el suave dulce rozando los labios cálidos del griego.

Kanon, por su lado cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrazar al carnero, cuando sintió ese exquisito rose de sus labios pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del menor, acercándolo, besándolo y evitando que se escapara una vez más. Profundizó el beso moviendo sus labios atrapando los del pelilila quien no dejaba de suspirar. El contacto había sido único, lleno se sensaciones placenteras, pues quince días habían hecho lo suyo, habían hecho que este beso fuera diferente a los anteriores, un beso lleno de ansias y de ternura, un beso desesperado y deseado. Para cuando Mu se separó, el siguió sus labios en busca de más.

-Kanon, déjame respirar – dijo poniendo su mano entremedio de ambos algo agitado, pues al igual que el gemelo lo había extrañado. Llevar una relación con el menor de los Géminis era algo complicado y él había tomado los riesgos.

Ambos apoyaron sus frentes descansando.

-¡Feliz Halloween! – Le dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-¿De qué hablas?, la noche de brujas fue hace dos semanas – cuestionó curioso.

-Bueno, esta era mi sorpresa de Halloween – dijo besando su otra mejilla – dulce y truco.

-Eres un descarado, Kanon – sonrió ante las tales ocurrencias del griego, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro – Si es así, creo que empezaré a seguir esta tradición más a menudo – besó de nuevo sus labios, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad sintiendo en ellos un sabor dulce y atrayente. Sinceramente si los encuentros con Kanon serían de esa forma de aquí en adelante encantado seguiría tomando más riesgos.

Y quien haya dicho que no se podía mezclar dulce y truco, no conocía a Kanon de Géminis.

* * *

.

Hola a todos!  
Tenía pensado hacer un fic con motivo de Halloween, pero como comprenderán me atrasé varios días en hacerlo,  
así que pues, nada mejor que adaptarlo no?XD.

En fin, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado. Así que disfruten y que tengan una linda semana.  
Saludos!


End file.
